parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 26: Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's twenty sixth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Michael Brandon for the US. Cast Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon-US) *Thomas *Emily *Elizabeth *Sir Topham Hatt *Farmer McColl *Trevor *Annie and Clarabel *Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Thomas Special Guests *Bluebell *Lord of the Isles *Green Arrow *Flying Scotsman Coming Up Next *James Transcript Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon-US) *Narrator: It was springtime on the Island of Sodor. (Bluebell and Lord of the Isles puff by, hauling five red and yellow coaches) The sun was shining and the birds were singing. All the engines love this time of year. Emily thought the island had never look beautiful. (Emily puffs by, hauling her two green and yellow coaches) But that night, there was a big and blustery storm. High winds swept across the island. Trees were blown down. The water tower fell over. And the roof blew right off Farmer McColl's farm. Emily was very pleased to be safe and warm in a cozy shed. She could hear the wind outside. But the next morning, Emily could not believe her eyes. The storm had made a terrible mess. Farmer McColl was looking at the damaged barn. *Farmer McColl: The baby calves will be cold at night. I miss fix the roof right away. *Narrator: But Farmer McColl didn't have any timber for the roof. So he telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. *Sir Topham Hatt: The storm blew the roof off of Farmer McColl's barn. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: You must take him some timbers so it can be fixed. *Emily: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Said Emily. Emily steamed over to the timber yards. (Emily goes to the timber yard) She buffered up to the timber wagons and raced off to Farmer McColl's as fast as she could. (Emily couples up to eight freight cars and a caboose and puffs away) But the storm had caused lots of damage to the lines. Workmen and trucks were clearing branches and rocks from the tracks. (Emily stops) Emily wanted to go quickly, but she couldn't go at all. *Emily: Bother! *Narrator: Said Emily crossly. Trevor and the workmen were trying to move the tree. But moving it was taking a long time. *Emily: Hurry up! *Narrator: Emily puffed impatiently. *Emily: You must work harder! (blows her whistle) *Narrator: And she blew her whistle. Trevor was working as fast as he could. (Trevor pulls the tree off the track) At last, he pulled the tree off the track. But Emily didn't say thank you to Trevor. All she said was... *Emily: About time! (puffs away) *Narrator: Every time she came across workmen clearing the track, she blew her whistle and wheesh her steam. This made the workmen cross. But Emily thought it made them work harder. Then Emily came across a fallen water tower. It had crashed onto her line. (Emily puffs onward) *Emily: Oh, no! (stops) *Narrator: She cried. Elizabeth was helping the workmen push the tower off the track. The tower was very heavy. Emily decided to boss Elizabeth too. *Emily: Hurry up! *Narrator: She wheeshed and blew her whistle as loud as she could. (Emily blows her whistle) *Elizabeth: Not if you ask like that. *Narrator: Sniffed Elizabeth crossly. *Emily: I've got an urgent delivery. *Narrator: Said Emily. But Elizabeth didn't listen. She simply went back to work. Emily blew her whistle again. But the more she blew her whistle, the slower Elizabeth seemed to go. Emily thought she would never get to Farmer McColl's. The skies were darkening. And the night was on its way. (Thomas puffs along, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Thomas arrived bringing more supplies. *Thomas: (stops, looking happy) Hello! (looks surprised) *Narrator: Thomas tooted. Emily complained about Elizabeth. *Emily: She won't do one thing I'd tell her. *Thomas: (tired) That's because you're a big bossy boiler. *Narrator: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: (happy) You should try asking nicely for a change. *Narrator: Emily didn't like being called a bossy boiler. And she didn't want to ask nicely. But it would be nighttime soon. And the baby calves still didn't have a roof over their heads. So Emily took a deep breath. *Emily: I'm sorry I was rude, but can you help me get this timber to Farmer McColl's? Please? It's to help the baby calves. *Narrator: Elizabeth smiled. *Elizabeth: Why certainly. *Narrator: She puffed. *Elizabeth: I'll get your track cleared in no time. *Narrator: Emily was surprised. Thomas was right. Asking nicely just like magic. Elizabeth pushed with all her puff. The tower was heavy. But with a mighty heave, the track was cleared. *Emily: Thank you! (puffs away) *Narrator: Cried Emily and she steamed on as fast as she could. It was nearly bedtime. Emily knew the baby calves will be getting cold. So whenever there was something on a track, she took a deep breath and said please and thank you. (Emily passes Green Arrow and Flying Scotsman and the Breakdown Train) At last, Emily arrived at Farmer McColl's. (Emily arrives) And the timber was quickly unloaded. The barn was soon repaired. And the baby calves snuggled down on their nice soft cave. *Farmer McColl: Thank you, Emily. *Narrator: Said Farmer McColl. *Farmer McColl: The calves will be nice and warm now. *Narrator: Emily was pleased she'd arrived on time. Asking nicely was all she had to do. Coming Up Next *James's tender is shown. Category:TheLastDisneyToon